


At Night

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America, America/England - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Omega England, Omegaverse, PWP, USUK - Freeform, i dont want to write my paper so i wrote porn instead, sex and sex and sex, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse USUK NSFW. Alfred sneaks into Arthur's room at night for some fun if you know what I mean. ; )</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Night

**Author's Note:**

> i dont want to write my paper so i wrote this instead

“W-We can’t-” Arthur moaned as Alfred pushed his hands up his thighs, feeling fingers wrap around, surely going to red them with how he squeezed, and oh god Alfred was going to leave his marks everywhere, on every part of his skin and how was was he supposed to hide the ones on his neck when it was still so warm out? “They’ll hear-" The night-shirt Arthur wore pushed up, bundled around his waist, exposing just the dip of his inner thighs. Alfred ran his hands on the inside there, and Arthur shuddered in his hands. 

\--

 

A collection of the employees from their company had been selected to attend a conference. However, for some very unfortunate reasons they’d run out of room at the conference hotel. Instead of hooking them up with rooms at a separate hotel, the head of the conference had decided to let the few remaining reside at their house. The gesture was thoughtful, and their house was almost so big it could double as a hotel itself. However, no key cards to rooms meant that certain alphas could slip into certain omegas’ bedrooms in the middle of the night. 

Arthur could have sent the alpha back to his room, rejecting any advances he’d attempted to make. Arthur knew Alfred would listen to him if he said no but Arthur remembered all too well the sweet touches from previous encounters in the band practice room. The alpha was too addictive, and despite the cruelness of his attitude, his body was able to pleasure Arthur. Arthur was weak to that pleasure, weak to the alpha charms, that smile on the alpha’s face…

 

\--

 

The omega whimpered, body tilting to expose his neck for those teeth that continued their path up to the crook behind his ear. He felt heat and chill all at once, straddled on Alfred’s lap. The way Alfred’s hands dragged him closer, cupping his waist and hips and not letting Arthur move any farther than a couple inches from him. 

But it wasn’t enough, at least, not yet. He ached to be touched, wanted Alfred to move his hands there. But even through desperate whimpers Arthur could smell on the Alpha’s scent a teasing, could sense it in the way his lips curled up. Alfred wanted to make him beg.

Hands pushing up his shirt, Alfred took the skin of Arthur’s neck between his teeth, nibbling, as his fingers found Arthur’s nipples and began to pinch and rub them. Arthur squirmed, flushing and hardening even more. He trembled and gasped, little moans sputtering from his lips along with protests.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Arthur gasped, biting his lip.

Alfred’s hands slipped down and he hummed where his lips were against his throat. “ _Did you know you’re already wet Artie?_ ” Alfred purred into his ear, fingers groping his bottom, sliding along his entrance. Arthur’s hands twitched at the base of Alfred’s shirt where he’d been attempting, half-focused, on taking it off of Alfred. “ _Does doing this in someone else’s house turn you on?_ ”

“Sh-shut it…” Arthur flushed, whimpering when Alfred pushed a finger in. His eyelashes fluttered shut and he let out a pant of both relief and uncomfortableness. Alfred’s finger was rougher than normal, his movements now rushed and less careful. Arthur felt a sense of urgency pushing his hips to meet Alfred’s finger, two fingers, wanting to have the alpha’s cock in him.

“Now,” he said quietly, a little desperate. He was pushed up on Alfred’s lap, and when he opened his eyes he caught the way Alfred’s gaze raked down his body, lingering on his legs, lingering on where he now pushed up into Arthur. Arthur’s head fell forward into the crook of Alfred’s neck, burying himself where the scent was strongest. He nipped the skin there and distracted himself from the stretch.

Alfred’s cock pushed into him fully now, Arthur swirled his tongue along a mark he’d made on his throat. He rolled his hips forward, bodies pressed together where they were connected. He let out strangled breaths as they began to move. He thrusted himself up and down Alfred’s cock, listening to the alpha’s more labored breaths, husky and deep and enticing. 

Alfred brought Arthur’s shirt up to his lips. “Bite,” he instructed. Arthur whimpered and took it between his teeth, the sound of his moans muffled. A part of him hoped those sleeping in the other rooms could not hear their pants and groans and the creak of the bed. He sat back and put his hands on Alfred’s thighs, holding himself up. His body was bared and exposed to Alfred, length of his torso down to rounded hips, his cock, curved thighs. Arthur moaned when Alfred pressed forward to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking and rolling it through his teeth. 

“Hnng mm…” Arthur shuddered, fingers digging into Alfred’s legs. The alpha brought his gaze up to Arthur’s face, smirking at him. Despite the darkness of the room around them, the moon and night sky was bright and illuminated the room enough to see. Arthur thrusted a little harder, enveloped in how hot and good he felt. 

“ _You like having your nipples touched don’t you?_ ” Alfred said deeply, toying with one of them slowly. Arthur cried out through a closed mouth, trying not to let the shirt slip through his teeth. _“You like when my cock is in you too… You’re taking me in so hot and tight…_ ” Alfred emphasized his words with sharper, deeper thrusts, taking the tip of his cock right into that sweet spot that had the omega fumbling on Alfred’s lap. He faltered in his own movements and Alfred took the moment to flip them backwards, pushing Arthur onto his back on the bed. The shirt slipped from Arthur’s mouth and he cried out at the way Alfred grabbed his ankles, pushing his legs up, spreading them. His hands found the sheets and he clutched them almost too tightly. 

Alfred pulled to the tip, snapping his hips back in, rolling his cock back and forth, watching the way Arthur rocked on the bed. Arthur gasped, throwing his head back, chest arching up from the bed. He had little control on the movement of his hips, where his body was shoved, but every inch of him was engulfed in pleasure and bliss and so he let Alfred have his way. He met Alfred’s eyes, the name “Alfie” falling in a sweet and desperate whimper from his lips. Whatever attempts at being quiet seemed to have fallen away.

“Look at you taking my cock,” Alfred growled. “I bet the others can hear you now,” he said smugly. “Moaning my name, desperate to cum…” He let go of one of Arthur’s ankles and trailed a finger up the length of Arthur’s cock. Arthur’s eyes widened and he tensed up at the sensation, spasming on the bed. Alfred wrapped his hand fully around Arthur’s member after teasing the tip of it, too harshly. Arthur jerked, twisting onto his side. Alfred had one of his legs up over his shoulder, his other bent on the bed. He was thrusting into him still, right into his prostate, rolling his hips in such a way that Arthur was filled and stretched and whimpering for more. He felt slick trail out and for a moment imagined it was Alfred’s cum leaking out of him. 

“P-please…” he begged, sobbing out a moan into the sheets, clutching a pillow he’d found. “P-please i want to cum,” he said, knowing Alfred would ask him to be specific. He brought up his gaze to see that devilish smirk across the alpha’s face, a proud and nearly sadistic creature he was. He enjoyed far too much the omega’s desire and want and how wanton he’d become for it. He liked the way he could manhandle and spread Arthur’s legs so he could thrust right into that sweet hotness, a curl in his own stomach. He snapped his hips harder, picking up the pace. Arthur met the change with a cry. 

“T-too fast,” he gasped. “Wait- I- I… Al-Alfred…” Arthur buried his cheek against the mattress, feeling he was going to die from the mixture of sensations. A sting but mostly pleasure, an overwhelming push and rush as Alfred’s forced him faster to his climax.

“A-Alfred!” Arthur felt tears well up at the same time that white heat fell across his vision. He bucked on the bed, cumming across the sheets, barely able to even register his own moans and cries, or the fact that Alfred was now cumming in him, thrusts stopped. Arthur breathed heavily into the sheets. Alfred let go of his leg and pulled out of him. Although before collapsing the alpha took a moment to look down at Arthur, see the way his shirt was pushed up, chest rising and falling with each pant, the cum across his stomach and Alfred’s cum now seeping from his ass. He moved over the omega, rolling his hips against him, biting a small mark on his neck. 

With a nuzzle he left his scent marks then captured Arthur’s lips in his own. Arthur felt a faintness from lack of oxygen, feeling it hard to breathe even more with Alfred kissing him deeply. When they finally broke Arthur sank back in the bed, body weak and lax. He was sensitive all over and his omega instincts told him to cuddle up to the alpha who was now lying down next to him on the bed. Arthur glanced over to him, flushing under his gaze. He sat himself up slowly, needing to clean himself. 

Alfred caught his arm and dragged him backwards on the bed, pulling him against his chest. “Leave it,” he said. He wrapped an arm around Arthur’s waist, securing him there, and Arthur told himself not to just melt against the alpha but that was almost impossible when he smelled so damn good and his omega side was screaming at him to fall asleep there. 

He tried to tug away, stubbornness fighting against any instincts he might have. “I need to-“

“ ** _Leave it_** ,” Alfred commanded.

Arthur gave up and settled some. Alfred pressed soft kisses to Arthur’s forehead and he felt himself give in even more. The alpha knew just exactly how to undo him in seconds, and Arthur held a grudge against him for that. He would get the alpha back one day, he just didn’t know when. 

 


End file.
